There have conventionally been printer drivers by which a setting screen for setting printing conditions of a printer is displayed. Using this setting screen, the user can select an appropriate printing function among plural printing functions, and set processing conditions of the selected function.
On account of the versatility of recent printers, the number of the aforesaid printing functions has increased. To allow the user to select an appropriate item among many items, there has been a known technique by which icons indicating the respective items are displayed on a setting screen.
For example, PCT Japanese National Phase Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-512676 (published on Apr. 2, 2003) teaches that a collection of images such as icons is continuously scrolled (i.e. images are serially moved so as to be displayed). According to this document, the direction and speed of the scroll are changed and the selected image is enlarged, in response to the user input.
According to the conventional art, however, since the icons are changed in response to the user input, the icons merely move when there is no user input. On this account, the user may consider that he/she is required to check all icons moving on the screen. The visibility is therefore poor.